Mr Sunshine
by Vampire chick1318
Summary: Rose comes Back and finally discovers that she really can love Adrian. When the Queen announces her hire there are a lot changes that are going to happen in the vampire world, and some people don't like change.
1. She's Back

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything**

**1 She's back-Adrian's POV**

I nocked on the door of the big apartment that Lissa, Christian, Eddie (now one of Lissa's guardians),and now the beautiful Rose live in at the court. When they graduated and moved here I did too, so Lissa and I could keep doing our spirit training. Also now I will still live by Rose.

Rose and Eddie don't start being Lissa's guardians until the end of the summer, so Eddie when to spend time with his mom, and Rose spent the summer in Turkey, with her newly found father Abe Mazur. That means I didn't see her _**all summer**_. It was horrible, but I'd almost prefer that over him coming here. Let's just say I didn't have a very good first impression on him:

OK so Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and I were sitting at our usual table at lunch on a Saturday, a month or so after Rose had come back from Russia. At this point me and Rose were dating. The group was talking about graduation when this huge guy with black hair, exactly like Rose's, brown eyes, also exactly like Rose's, came up and put his hands on Rose's shoulders. She obviously was not expecting this, because she jumped like ten feet in the air.

"_Hello, Rose."_ The big guy chuckled.

"_Oh my god Abe you scared the shit out of me. Wait what are you doing here?" _Rose asked with a very puzzled look.

"_Is a father not allowed to come and see his daughter?"_ Abe asked with a raise of his eye brow.

With that Christian spit out his water all over us laughing.

"_The Famous Abe Mazur...is Rose's Dad."_ Christian said between laughs.

"_Yeah, I am. Got a problem with it." _Abe snarled. Rose was the one laughing now.

"_How ya going to get out of this one Fire-Boy." _I said joining Rose laughing.

Christian glared at me then a smirk spread on his face. I stopped laughing immediately. I gave him a glare that I new said,"don't say it". His smirk got even bigger. Oh god he's going to say it.

"_Oh, Abe don't be mad at me, if anyone be mad at Ivashkov. He's the one that sucks face with her every night."_ Christian said pointing at me.

"_Oh really..." _Abe turned his death glare on me.

"_Yep." _Christian said smugly. Lissa elbowed him.

Abe was starting to scare me now._"Um... I'm Going to the feeders...I'll see you guys later."_ I mumbled. Then I got up and half sprinted away.

Abe later had one of his guardians come and find me and so he could have a talk with me. And of corse when he found me I was in the middle of making out with Rose.

Back to the present, Rose was finally here. I was so exited to see her again. After what seemed like forever Lissa answered the door.

"You could have just nocked once. You didn't have to keep nocking till I answered." Lissa snapped. What got her in such a bad mood?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.... Is she back?" I asked.

"That was a little rude, Adrian." She crossed her arms and blocked my way in.

"Lissa, come on cut me some slack I haven't seen her _**all summer**_. Please can you just let me in..." I whined and gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Oh god, stop with the face. Fine come in. She's in her room unpacking." I ran up to her and gave her a hug then ran past her. "Oh, hey I've got some good news you... Abe is moving to the court."

I stopped mid stride and almost fell on my face but I caught myself. "What!"

"Oh, you heard me. Now go see your girl... Oh I'd be careful she's unpacking the _stuff_ from her dorm."

I new that the _stuff _included Dimitri's creepy letter the stake he sent and some of the stuff from his room. "Shit," I mumbled.

I nocked lightly on her door and walked in. She was on the floor leaning against the wall, with her arms wrapped around her legs, sobbing. She had the stake in her hand and two letters on the floor in front of her. One I assumed was the creepy letter, but what was the other one? As I got closer I noticed it was my dating proposal she had me right back at St. Vlad's.

"Rose whats wrong?" I asked

"I screwed up... I failed twice... He taught me better.... I didn't keep my promise...." Rose sobbed. What was she talking about?

**Rose's POV**

"Rose what are you talking about?" Adrian ask

"I failed to kill him. The first was out on the street before him kidnapped me. He gave me a chance to do it, he wasn't fighting back or any thing. I had my stake in the right place and all, but I just couldn't kill him." At that point I had to stop, because my sobs were making me hard to understand. Adrian was now sitting next to me. He reached over and pulled me on his lap. I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. He rested his cheek on my head.

He kissed my head. "I love you," He mumbled into my hair.

I Looked up, trying to see his face, but couldn't because of all the tears in my eyes. "Thank you for that. Thank you for being there for me whenever I needed you, and helping me get recover from the hurt losing Dimitri caused... I love you too."

He hugged me tighter. We'd been dating for a while now, and I had never said 'I love you' yet, even though he said it all the time, I just wasn't ready to love again. So this was a big deal for him "Rose I thought you'd never say that." He kissed my forehead.

I giggled, "Thats another reason why I love you, you always make me happy. Thats why I had your dating proposal out, I thought it might cheer me up, but you did a much better job."

He chuckled. The sound of it just made me happier. I smiled. "I'm so glad your finally here." He said squeezing me tighter.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "I missed you too. But I had a ton of fun getting to know my dad more. We're really a lot alike. Did you hear he's moving here, so he can spend more time with his only daughter." I was about to burst from excitement.

"Yeah, Lissa told me on the way in, once she let me in... Are you sure your dad isn't moving here so he can keep an eye on you, being his little girl and all?"

"Hmm... Yeah your probably right. Whatever, it feels good to have a parent that literally cares about me enough to move to where I live to be all protective dad. But its not like he's going to be he much since he still has to go all over and do his dirty work stuff." I gave a half smile. "Well, at lest he's better than my mom."

"Ok, so he won't be here that often?" He asked.

"Sadly, nope... Wait do you still think he hates you."

"Um... Well..."

I laughed. Adrian gave me a puzzled look. "Well he did sort of...disliked you before the trip, that was because he knows your reputation and didn't want me to get hurt. Also he didn't like the way Christian announced that you 'suck face with me every night_.' _But I told him what an awesome, sweet, caring guy you are and showed him the dating proposal that you wrote me, that really won him over, and now he's cool with you and think its great that I have a guy that cares about me as much as you do." I said with a smug smile.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for defending my awesomeness."

I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "Shit," I said getting up,"well speaking of Zmey-"

"Who" Adrian cut me off.

"Abe, my dad, AKA Zmey. Its a nick name the Russians call him. It means serpent. Oh crap don't tell him I called him that, nobody says it to his face." Adrian laughed at that. "But anyway I'm having dinner with him in..." I looked at the clock,"shit, an hour. Hey he said I can bring some friends so would you like to come. I was thinking I'd ask Lis and Flames too."

"I'd love to go to dinner with you." He got up too now. "I'll go get ready and come back. Do you want me to tell Lissa on the way out? Wait whats up with her mood."

"Yes, please, and well got in really late last night and me and her went to a bar and got a little drunk and now she has a bit of a hangover."

"Wait so you been hear all day. I didn't think you came in till tonight." He had a pouty face on.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. It was felt amazing to kiss him again. I had missed him so much. When we pulled apart we were both gasping for air. "I missed you so much, Rose." Adrian said

"I missed you too, and you know I was asleep all day so you could have seen me then." I said in a

"Crap why didn't I think of that."

"Ok I have to get ready and you do to so hurry up so you can come back to me." I gave him a peck on the lips. I hope My Dad doesn't interrogate him tonight. He better not.


	2. Dinner

**AN:**** I Just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry I'm updating so late I accidentally screwed up my wifi. oops...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything**

**2 Dinner with Abe-Adrian's POV**

SHIT!!! I was pacing back and forth in my now mess of a room. It looked like my closet decided to through-up my close all over my room. I had to be perfect tonight, I will not make another horrible impression on Rose's dad, and I'm not going to let Christian ruin it again. I had almost asked Lissa to not bring him, but that would be rude...and he would probably make fun of me.

Ugh!! What am I going to do?!?!? Rose didn't even tell me where we're going. I definitely don't want to be underdressed, I'd seem like a slob. And I didn't want to be over dressed, then I'd seem like a snob. I started to through around more clothes when I heard a nock...

**Rose's POV**

When Adrain came to the door he was only in his boxers. I giggled before he pulled me into a massive, bone breaking hug. "Wow Adrian, I missed you too, but its only been like 30 minutes." It was getting a hard to breathe. "OK, Adrian I love you, but I can't breathe so can you loosen up a little." I gasped.

"Oh, Rose I'm Sorry. I was just about to call you. I'm freaking out, I need some help." He pleaded.

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I can see you need help..." I said looking him up and down. "But why is the great Adrian Ivashkov freaking out."

"Well, he's having dinner with his girlfriend and her dad, that he didn't have a good first impression with. Also he has know idea on what to wear."

"Oh, do I know this girl." I asked trying to do the eye brow thing that everyone but me can do, but failing. Hmm... I wander if its one of those genetic things like rolling your tongue or a hitch hikers thumb? I'll have to remember to ask mom can do it, I know dad can. Grrrr...I wish I could do it.

Adrian laughed, the sound made me happy again. "Well, if you know the most beautiful, and sexy woman ever than yes." I giggled again and he pulled me in to a deep, passionate kiss. It was amazing. I pulled away before we got to into it, because if we got into it we probably wouldn't stop. He frowned. "Come on lets get you ready, well unless you want to go have dinner with my dad in your boxers. That would really leave an impression on him." He chuckled and lead me to his room.

"Oh, My, God. Adrian what happened." I gaped as I saw his room.

"Well, I told you I couldn't chose what to wear."

I started laughing so hard I was crying. Still laughing uncontrollably I carefully walked around his room and gathered up an outfit for him to wear. "Here wear this." I said handing him the clothes. I had finally got a hold of myself, and stopped laughing. I smiled up at him smiling down on me.

His smile shifted into a smirk. "You know I like the idea of you picking out my clothes."

I laughed, "Oh, I bet you do. OK I have to go finnish getting ready. Bye, I love you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the room as quickly as possible.

Once I was back to my room I had 15 minutes to get ready. This was going to be tight. I need to hurry because Abe will be pissed if we're late, and trust me you don't want to deal with an angry Zmey.

I quickly pulled on my dress he had gotten me over the summer. It's just a simple black strapless dress that comes down to about mid thigh. My shoes were a black pair of flats. Next I put on a tad bit of make-up, then was ready to go.

I walked out of my room to see Christian an Lissa sitting on the couch watching TV. Lissa was a stunning pink strapless dress that went to right above the knee. There was a ribbon around the waist with a bow on the hip. The skirt had a pattern of flowers in ruffles. It was gorgeous. "Lissa...wow. You look great."

"Oh thanks Rose.."She looked up at me and her jaw dropped. "Whoa, not nearly as good as you Rose."

Suddenly there was pair of strong arms were around me. Then a set of lips were by my ear kissing the hollow below it. "She's right." Adrian whispered in my ear.

I turned in his arms and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, I think you might be a bit biased."

"Sure..."He said rolling his eyes.

I laughed. Then I pulled back to look at him. He look amazing, as always. "You look better then when I last saw you."

He laughed now. "Oh, stop lying to yourself, you wish you could see me like that more often."

"Maybe your right..."

His face started glowing with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't help but smile when he looked like that. He just fills me with joy, like he's the cure for the darkness that I get from Lissa.

"OK lets go, Abe. I don't think you guys want to deal with my dad when he's mad."

"Your right. It was bad enough before I told him you were going out with Adrain." Christian looked scared.

We actually got to the restaurant before my dad witch was odd because Abe was on time for everything. When he finally got there I jumped up and hugged him. "Daddy..." I squealed.

"Hello, Rose. Did you get settled in ok?" He chuckled.

"Yes, thanks to Adrain." I smiled up at my gigantic father. Why didn't I get his hight? "How about you?" We both sat down. On one side of me was

Adrain, and on the other was Abe.

"I got in just fine. Sorry I'm so late."

"It's ok. It was actually good because we were late too." Christian said. We all glared at him.

"Oh, really..." I could tell he was on the verge of getting mad, but some how he calmed down. "Well than I guess its good that you you weren't waiting for me."

"Yeah I guess it is." I said cautiously. Lissa and I have been working on the bond and now we can talk two way. "_That was weird I was expecting a full out lecture._" I said through the bond.

"_Yeah and you could tell he was getting mad. I could see it in his aura too, but then it changed out of nowhere."_ I smiled. I was glad she was getting better at that.

Abe looked at me with a puzzled expression. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know, you just started smiling at nothing." He replied.

"Umm...Well..."

"You didn't tell him did you?" Adrian asked.

"Umm...No not really." I said timidly.

"Rose your dad deserves to know that you died." Christian said shocked.

"WHAT!" Abe yelled standing up.

"Very subtle Fire boy." I glared at him. "Dad I'm fine. It was a few years ago."

"What! Hows that possible?" He was still yelling.

"Well if you sit down and stop yelling I'll tell you." I snapped. Crap why does the spirit darkness have two get to me now.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you I just got all summers worth of darkness, and I'm a little touchy."

"Sorry." Lissa said hanging her head in shame.

"Don't be Lis." I said. Adrian put his hand on my arm to try and heal it out of me. "No Adrian its fine."

"Why not, if I heal it it'll be gone and it won't give you more darkness." He said. He was obviously hurt that I wouldn't let him heal me.

"But then you get stuck with a ton of darkness and you don't have a bond mate to give it too." I said.

"_Why don't you let him do it? He really wants to. He would do anything for you. You know that, right?" _Lissa said through the bond.

"_Yes, he's told me himself." _I replied through the bond. "Fine, I'll let you do it. Just not here, ok?"

His face lit up with happiness. "Ok. Right now I think you have a little bit of explaining to do." He nodded his head towards my dad.

"Ya think. It would have been easier if Pyro didn't go all out with the I'm dead nonsense." I glared at Christian.

"What? It's true. You were dead, but Lis brought you back." Christian said.

Abe was sitting in his chair looking at us like we were crazy.(Me and Adrian kind of are with the whole darkness mood swing stuff, but that doesn't count.) "What the hell is going on..." Abe glared at Christian. "...Rose."

"Umm...Hmm...We might want to go back to your room for this." I said looking around at my friends nodding their heads in agreement.

**AN:**** hey tell me what you think. Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it tell me.**


	3. Dad I Died

**AN:**** I just wanted to say thanks to all the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything **

**3 Dad I died**

Once we were at Abe's we were greeted by his mammoth dogs. "Abe you have dogs?" Lissa asked very excited. She loves animals, and they love her. My dad's dogs seemed to be the exception to that rule. Which isn't surprising because they hate everyone, but Abe and shockingly me. This is weird because all animals hate dhampirs especially me.

"Yes, I have two and temporarily I have Roses puppy." He said stiffly.

"Umm...Dad you might want to sit down." I said as Christian and Adrian sat down in to big arm chair on either side of the big couch. Abe plopped down in the middle of the couch. Leaving me and Lissa standing in front of the huge fire place which Christian recently lit.

"Ok, Rosemarie anything else you want me to do?" He said menacingly.

I shook my head. "No father." I hung my head. I did't like it when my dad was mad at me. I want him to be proud of me, unlike my mother who always find something to make me horrible at whatever I'm doing.

"Then I suggest that you start talking, Rosemarie." The tone of his voice made me want to cry. It sounded like he hated me.

"_He doesn't hate you. He's just mad that your stalling. He's also worried about the hole death thing." _Lissa said through the bond. She was obviously tapping into my thoughts.

"Well you know about the car accident right?" I said hoping mom told him.

"What? No!" Great now he was also mad about that.

"Ok, Lissa, her family and me were in a fatal car accident a few years ago. Nobody lived but Lissa-"

"How's that possible your right here?" He asked less angry.

"I'm getting there...Where was I...Ah yes everyone died...Lissa is a spirit user."

Lissa decided to talk about spirit. "Spirit is the 5th element, that was basically lost in time and is now rather rare. It has a _very _widerange of powers. All of us have supper compoltion. Also it's like each person specializes in a certain power, even though we can learn the others, but won't be as good as the person that specializes in it. Like for me its healing, I can heal basically anything. Adrian is also a spirit user and for him it's what we call 'dream walking' Adrian would you like to explain?"

"I'd love to...Well dream walking is where you go into someones dream. You can change it and do what ever you want with it. Also its almost as if your there and really having the conversation or whatever is happening is really happening." Adrian explained.

"Yeah, so when I died Lissa brought me back and now we're bonded, which means we can feel each others emotions and talk through the bond." I finished.

"Oh, don't forget that when Lissa feeling intense emotions you get sucked in to her head." Christian added.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and you'd know all about that because your the one causing them."

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. Lissa blushed.

Lissa turn on me. "Why didn't you tell me you had a puppy."

"I didn't have time, but you wanna see her. She adorable." I said.

"Heck yes!" Lissa said excited.

I ran back to where I could hear her whining in her cage. "Daisy!" I squealed once I saw her. Then I quickly opened the cage door. Once she was free she bolted to me with her little curled tail wagging like crazy. It's only been two days that I haven't seen her but it was the first time she's been away from me since I got her. I missed her so much.

"Lets go see everyone. Come on." I said putting her down. I ran back to my friends. She was following right behind. Her paws had no traction on the hard wood floor, so she was slipping and sliding all over the place. We rounded the corner to great room. Daisy took it a way to fast and her legs slipped out from underneath her and she slid on her back all the way till she was on Adrian's feet.

He picked her up and immediately started licking his face. Apparently I'm not the only one that has trouble keeping myself from kissing him. He stated laughing his beautiful laugh. It made me smile ear to ear. How does he do it. Lissa and Christian were now huddled around him playing with Daisy. "You really love him don't you?" Abe said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah, I really do. More than I thought I could. Especially after what happened." I looked down at my feet. I could feel tears coming and if decided to show themselves I didn't want him to see. That was a lost cause because I started bawling my eyes out.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's ok, kız çocuk." I loved it when he called me daughter in turkish. He started rubbing my back soothingly.

"I love you dad." I said still crying.

He kissed my hair. "I love you too, Rose. I couldn't have wished for a better daughter."

"Dad I'm sorry I never told you about me being shadow kissed and bonded." Both his dogs were now laying at my feet. They always did this when I needed comforting. The sight made me laugh.

"What?" Abe looked puzzled which made me laugh more.

"It's just your dogs are ruining there reputation. They'er all big and macho and hate everyone, and look they're being loving." I bent down and started petting them.

Lissa walked over and decided not to try to pet them this time. "Abe, your dogs are so pretty. What are there names?"

"Well the white german shepherd is Skyler." Skyler jumped up at the sound of his name. "Oturmak" Abe commanded and Skyler sat down. "And the other is Diamond, she's a turkish kangal." She just stayed at my feet. "Kalk" He ordered in an angry tone. She looked up then lazily got up. "Little tired from your tour of the court aren't you."

"So they're trained in turkish?" Christian asked.

Abe looked at him like it was the dumbest question he'd ever herd. "Yes." He said slowly like he was trying to see if he was joking.

"Rose you never told us about your dog." Lissa said. I looked down at my six inch tall puppy looking microscopic next to Abe's mammoths.

"We were guessing names and I guessed Daisy how'd I do?" Adrian asked.

"Whoa how'd you know?" I asked amazed that he got it.

"I just know you that well. I though you would name her after a flower like you."

"That was my exact thought process. Well technically her name is Papatya. It's turkish for daisy."

"Thats cool. What breed is she?" Lissa asked.

"A pug-a-mo." I stated.

Christian fell off the chair he just sat in laughing. "What the hell is a pug-a-mo?" He asked once he got up.

"It's a cross between a pug and an american eskimo dog. Duh." I said in a smart ass tone.

"Want it to be a hot dog?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Try it and I'll kick your ass." I said in the same tone.

"Well we're going to go now. Bye, thank you for having us Abe. Rose I'll see you when you get home." Lissa said dragging Christian out.

"Bye Lis. Love ya." I said.

"You too." She called right before she closed the door.

"I guess we should hit the road too. Thanks for everything dad." I said grabbing Adrian's hand.

We were almost to the door when Abe stopped us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going so fast?" He dropped a box in Adrian's arms, and Daisy in mine. "You didn't think you were leaving without your runt did you?"

**AN:**** hey tell me what you think. Is the whole dog thing stupid? Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it, tell me.**


	4. Everyone's Gone

**AN:**** Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**4 Everyone's Gone **

**Rose's POV**

I put Daisy on the ground so I could open the door to our apartment. Once the door was open she clumsily ran in. I held the door for Adrian since he was carrying all her stuff. "Hey Lis we're home. Abe made me take Daisy I hope you don't mind if she stays hear."

When Daisy ran in she apparently went to Lissa because Lissa walked in holding her. "I was actually hoping he would do that." She said grinning ear to ear.

"I'm glad to hear that." Daisy started licking her face making me giggle. "Can you watch her while I set her stuff up?"

"I'd love to." She said. "_Can I take her to my room? Me and Christian were watching TV in there." _She asked through the bond.

I nodded. "As long as he doesn't hurt her." Lissa rolled her eyes and walked back down the hallway to her and Christian's room.

I turned to face Adrian. "Okay, lets start with putting that stuff in my room."

"Oh, I'd love to go to your room with you." He said with his trademark smirk. If this was almost a year ago I would have smacked him and made some comment about how he was a perv. But now I just giggled and let him kiss me. Its amazing how things can change.

When we broke apart I stared into his soul deep emerald green eyes, and realized I wanted to be with him forever. At this point I might even be willing to stop being a guardian to be able to be with him and start a family. Wow my life has made a huge turn and right now I don't know wether it's for the better or the worst. I knew as long as I had Adrian everything would be okay. At that thought I started crying tears of joy. "Whats wrong Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked sounding very worried.

I let out a small laugh and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm not sad I'm happy." I said quietly. "I love you Adrian. More then I thought I could love someone. Especially after what happened..." Now I was sobbing sad tears. He put the box down and pulled me in to a tight comforting hug. I hugged him back and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "First Mason, then Dimitri..." I said through my tears. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me with a sad expression that made me even sadder. "I can't let anything happen to you. I don't think I could live through it." I sobbed. I could see tears leaking out of his eye's.

"I'll never leave you Rose. I love you. I wouldn't be able to live without you." He said through his tears. Then he leaned down and kissed my head.

"Thank you." I said my voice so low I'm surprised he heard it.

"Any time Rose." He said then kissed me passionately.

"Okay, I got to get Dais's stuff ready." I said wiping my tears away, then wiped his away. "It kill's me to see you sad. Especially when I caused it." I told him and almost stared crying again.

"How did I get lucky enough to have you." He smiled and kissed my nose.

I giggled. "There you go again making me happy when my I'm sad as hell. I have no idea how you do it."

"Weird, I don't either." He said in mock shock.

I laughed then picked up the box and started walking to my room. "_Hey are you ok, I felt your sadness. It was weird at the same time Daisy stated going crazy, like scratching the door and stuff."_ Lissa said through the bond.

"Yeah I'm good now. _She probably heard me crying and wanted to comfort me. She always did that in Turkey when I cried, she can tell when somethings wrong with me." _I answered through the bond.

Once we were in my room Adrian and I started unpacking all Daisy's things. Everything was pink or light blue. We were almost done when Adrian found the clothes I had bought her so she could look nice around court. "What the hell is this?" Adrian asked in complete shock. He was holding one of her hoodies. The body was pink with a black with white polka dot pocket. The hood and sleeves were also black with white polk dots and a pink trim. The hood also had a black lace trim and in the canter was a bow.

"Her Hoodie." I said sheepishly.

He started rolling on the ground laughing. I crossed my arms and tried to act mad but I don't think it worked. "Whats so funny?" I asked still trying to act.

He sat up and smiled. "It's just I'd never think that badass Rose Hathaway would have a fru fru dog like my little sister. I don't think that dog even knows how to use it's legs, it never gets to use them." He said.

I laughed with him. "Well I do. However she is going to be my running buddy, so she'll use her legs plenty." I yawned. "Why am I so tired?" I asked angrily. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Adrian.

"Your probably jet legged. It's also late." He said matter-of-factly. I frowned. "Why so glum Love?"

I looked up at him. "I don't want to leave you."

"I could always stay here." He said sarcastically.

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah, make your self comfortable. I'll be right back I have to go steel my dog back." I said laughing. Then I left to Lissa's room.

**Adrian's POV**

She was serious, she actually wanted me to stay the night with her. After she left I stripped down to my boxers and got in her bed. I laid on my back with my arms behind my head, and looked at the high ceilings of her room. I was thinking about our future together when she walked in and laid down next to me with Daisy in her arms, she looked so motherly like that. I loved it. I wish it was my child she was holding not a dog. "Rose?" I said.

"Yes..." She said absentmindedly. She was busy petting daisy.

"I was wandering..." I trailed of not knowing if I should ask. I did anyways. "Do you ever want to have kids?" I turned my head to see her reaction.

Her face lit up with joy. "Yes."

"Would you ever want to have kids with me?" Oh, god I was pushing it. "Not like now or any thing but some day." I held my breath waiting for her response.

She turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes, I'd be willing to stop being a guardian right now to be able to be with you and start a family with you. I want to be with you forever." I think that statement just made me the happiest man alive. I hugged he tightly forgetting Daisy was in between us until she started whining.

We pulled apart. I had one more question left. "If I asked you to marry me what would you say."

"Yes."

Looks like I'm going to have another talk with Abe. I might as well do it now he's probably asleep...


	5. Lissa Your Coming

**AN****: Hey guys. Btw you guys are the best, thanks for the great Reviews. Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.**

**5 Lissa Your Coming**

**Adrian's POV**

I was finished talking to Abe about me marrying Rose. We were sitting on a bench in my grandmothers garden in a uncomfortable silence. I could tell he was deep in thought, so I keep my mouth shut. He finally talked, "You know there will be problems with you being a Royal and her being a dhampir, right?" He tuned his head to look at me.

"Yes, but I don't care what people think. All that maters to me is Rose. I'd give up everything to be with her." I said and looked down at my hands in my lap.

He started saying something, I looked over at him, but then everything faded away because he was waking up...

**Rose's POV**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep (which surprised me because I was sure Adrian would be in them) by my phone ringing. I reached out to the night stand and felt around for my phone. I had a text from my dad. That's odd. I sat up to read the text.

_Good morning daughter, I hope I didn't wake you._

_Can you tell Adrian that I enjoyed our chat last night but I don't want to see him in my dreams again. I didn't get to tell him that before I woke up._

Ah...That's why Adrian wasn't in my dream last night, he was in my dads. Wait! He was in my dads dream. I shook him till he woke up. "Whoa, whoa, Rose whats wrong?" He said sounding both worried and half asleep.

"Why were you in Abe's dream last night?" I said accusingly.

His eyes got big, I don't think he wanted me to know he was there or what he was doing there. "I was just demonstrating one of spirits powers for him." He said with a smirk. Then he pulled me down on top of him and started kissing my neck making his way up to my to my lips. We kissed for like that for a while.

When we stopped we were both out of breath, I laid down on his chest and he started stroking my hair. After a few minutes I looked up at him. "Adrian I love you, but I can tell your lying. I don't really care what the real story is as long as you weren't doing anything illegal."

He chuckled. "Damn Rose your good. No, we weren't doing anything illegal." He laughed harder. "How do you do something illegal in a dream?"

"You and Abe together could probably find a way." I laughed.

"Are you suggesting that I would do something illegal." He said in mock hurt.

"No, but Abe would." We both laughed. "Oh, yeah. He told me to give you a message." I handed him my phone. After he read it he nodded then handed me the phone.

Sadly He caught a glimpse of the clock. "Shit...Rose I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll be back. I have to go to some stupid royal meeting. I'd much rather stay here with you, but if I don't go my dad will make me go back home. Like home home, in Romania. He says it's my duty as a member of the family to represent the Ivashkov family. Bla bla bla." He rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't he get off his butt and-"

I cut him off, "Adrian, I'm sorry but you have to leave we can talk about that later. I wish you could stay too, but I don't think I'll be able to live with you that far away." I said rushing him out of my bed. He quickly Put his clothes on and we walked to the door Daisy trailing behind before he left he hugged me. I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my the top of my head then buried his face in my hair.

Lissa was also going to this meeting. Her and Adrian where going over together. She walked up behind us. "Ok I've been patient. But how long does it take to say good bye, god."

"I'll remember that the next time you and Christian take an hour to kiss good bye." I through back at her. She blushed. I laughed. I kissed Adrian quickly. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead.

**Adrian's POV**

Lissa and I were on our way to the queens quarters for our "meeting" which I set up so I could sneak away and buy a ring for Rose. I had to call my parents and tell them I was going to propose to Rose. "Hey Lis I have to make a few calls so I'll catch up to you."

"K." She said nonchalantly. "Is it about you proposing to Rose?" She asked me sounding very excited.

"How the hell do fucking know about that?" I almost yelled. I was so mad, now Rose was going to find out. It's not that I don't trust Lissa, it's I don't trust her head.

"I have my resources." She said walking away.

I calmed myself down as I dug around in my pockets for my I-phone. Once I found it I called my mom. As it rang I went and sat down on a bench. My 13 year old sister answered her phone. "_Hey Adrian, waz up bro_." She said.

"Marie what are you doing with mom's phone?"

"_Oh, she's doing something, guess where I am_."

"Where?" I said in a annoyed voice.

"_I'm on a boat." _She was cracking up at the other end of the line.

"Nice, Marie. Laughing at your own joke."

"_Hey, you got to admit it was pretty funny._"

"Yeah, sure, hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"_Mom laughed_." She pouted.

"Ok well give her the phone. This is important. I on my way to a meeting so I don't have much time. It involves me spending a ton of money."

"_Adrian,_ _what does't involve you spending a ton of money?"_

Mom heard that and you could hear her yelling in the background. "_Marie give me __**my**__ phone."_

"_Hello Adrian. How are you? I miss you so much."_ She said once she got her phone back

"Good. I miss you to mom. Ok, so remember how I was telling you and dad about Rose my girlfriend?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"_Ooh, Adrian I'm so happy for you._" She squealed.

"Thank you. I have got to go now can't Leave Aunt Tatina waiting."

"_Oh tell her hi for me._"

"K, Mom love you bye."

The meeting went very quickly since it was fake. Lissa and I were leaving the building when I stopped. "Ok Lis I need your help I'm going ring shopping and it has to be prefect for Rose, so I need you to come."

"I'd love to." She answered. Then we walked over to the parking lot.

**AN:**** Hey Hope you liked it. Please review. If you have something you really want to happen put that in there and I'll see If I can fit it in.**


	6. The Ring

**An:**** Hey thank's for the Great reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**6 The Ring**

**Adrian's POV**

Lissa and I were headed to the mall in a black Hummer H2 full of guardians. Very inconspicuous, a hummer full of muscular, badass guys wearing all black, with me and Lissa and I in the middle. Not.

Lissa's voice interrupted my mental rant. "So, how are we going to keep Rose out of my head?"

"Plan A is that I push her out the way Avery did. Plan B is...well I don't have one so If Plan A fails we're pretty much screwed." I said.

"Ok, way to have backup plan." She said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, but its kind of hard to control the forces of Rose." I said, her attitude was irritating me.

"Your right, sorry." She apologized.

Once we where there we went strait to the jewelry store. I only wanted to be there as long as necessary, but I didn't want to rush and pick the wrong one. Lissa had trouble keeping up with me as I speed walked, weaving through the crowds. "Your not doing a very good job on guarding my head. She just asked why we were at the mall."

"Shit." I stopped abruptly. Lissa ran right in to me. I spun around an faced her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing I just started going through the alphabet and numbers in every language I know, so my minds busy so she won't be able to find out what we're doing."

"Nice cousin." I said hoping it would work.

"Yeah lucky for you I had a backup plan. You really should have thought through this, Adrian." She paused and made a face like she was trying to remember something. I assumed a letter or number. Then she remembered it. "We Better hurry because I'm not sure how much longer this will last." I grabbed her arm and sprinted to the store.

I payed much more attention this time. We were almost there when Rose was in Lissa's head again. "Oh, no you don't Rose." I said then cover Lissa's eyes. "Sorry, Rose, its a surprise." I murmured before I pushed her out of Lissa's head.

"Thanks for using me as a phone." Lissa huffed and crossed her arms.

My phone rang It was Rose. She was going to be mad. "_**ADRIAN IVASHKOV**_!" She yelled into the phone so loud I had to pull it away about a foot away.

"Wow she's pissed. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out why we're here yet, especially after your conversation last night." Lissa said not realizing how close the phone was to her.

"_Wait_..." She gasped once she figured out what Lissa was talking about. "_Lissa your kidding right_?" She said excitedly. Lissa's eyes huge. She started backing away from me. I clenched my fist at my side. Lissa answered through the bond. Rose squealed on the other end of the phone. "_I love you, Adrian_." At least she was excited.

"Love, you too, Babe. I've got to take care of some thing, but can you do me a favor and stay out of Lissa's head."

"_Ok, Bye_."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"**LISSA!!!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs. I'm pretty sure every one in the mall heard me.

She turned and started sprinting away from me. "Your not getting out of this one Lissa." I yelled after her then chased her.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

SHIT! I did it this time. I should stop the attitude with him, I'm just mad at him because I think he's going to take rose away from me. She said she wouldn't leave me behind the next time she left, so I should stop worrying and be happy that she's happy. Right? I looked behind me to see him right on my heels. Let out a small scream then pushed my self faster. I Looked around for a place to lose him. The stairs were on my right I turned to go down them and jumped. I landed on a platform a forth of the way down to. I sprinted down the rest taking them two at a time. At the bottom to the left of me was a kiddy play place, and it had a ball pit. Perfect.

**Adrian's POV**

Once she was in the ball pit getting pelted with balls by little kids, I decided that that was enough punishment. I jogged back to the store laughing. One of the funniest parts was none of the guardians were doing anything to help her. Finally I was in the store I think I looked at every one before I found the perfect ring. It a large diamond in the middle, then on the sides it had a pattern of swirls with smaller diamonds in it. **(AN: It's hard to describe so check out the link.)** It was perfect.

I was walking out with it when Lissa trudged up. She was a mess, her hair was everywhere, her clothes where all scrunched up, and she was out of breath. "You picked one. Can I see it." She asked sounding very excited.

"Hmm...Let me think..." I faked that I was thinking, tapping my chin with my index finger. "Umm...HELL no." I almost yelled at her.

"Come on Adrian it was an accident. I would never do that on purpose." She whined and put on her famous puppy dog face.

"Oh god, stop with the face." I quoted her from last night. She made a sound that sounded like a growl. That made me laugh. "Your was acting like my little sister does when she doesn't get her way. You can see it _after _Rose gets it." I stated.

One the way home I was thinking of ways to make the ring special. I thought about getting something engraved in it but anybody could do that. Then it came to me, I could charm it. "That's it!" I burt out through the silence in the car. Everyone turned and stared at me.

"What's it?" Lissa mocked me, faking being excited by bouncing and clapping. When she stopped she glared at me.

"Well I would tell you If you weren't pouting so much." I crossed my arms over my chest.

The my guardian, Drake West, was sitting next to me. He was like my best friend, we went to school together too, so we don't have the normal strictly formal relationship. He tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey dude tell me he whispered in my ear pointing to his ear. I whispered it in his then leaned back in my seat. "Nice." He said then he gave me a high five.

"Damn it, Adrian just tell me!" Lissa yelled. Drake and I started cracking up.

"A little pushy Princess?" Drake said.

"Oh, shut up Guardian West!" Lissa hissed.

Drake stated laughing harder. "Fine, Lis, I'll tell you." I said. "I'm going to charm the ring."

Lissa started laughing I glared at her. "Don't tell me your putting a lust charm on it."

"HELL NO. I'M NOT PUTTING A FUCKING LUST CHARM ON IT. I'm charming it with spirit. To help her with _**your**_ darkness." I yelled at her. I was so mad at her, she's been such a brat the past few days.

She hung her head in shame and sadness. After a minute she started crying. Shit. "Dude that was a low blow." Drake whispered in my ear.

I sighed. "Sorry Lissa that was harsh. I'd rather her get your darkness then be dead, but I've had it with your pissy attitude."

"I sorry about my attitude, but it's like your taking her away from me. But I should just be happy that you make her happy and put my feelings aside." She sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug, which was kind of difficult with our seat belts on. "I'm so sorry Lis. I didn't realize. I'm not trying to take her away from you."

"Its fine...I guess I know how she felt when I started hanging out with Christian more than her." She said through tears.

"I'm sorr-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I let go of Lissa, and she rested her on the window and kept crying.

I got my phone out and checked the caller ID. It was Rose. Ugh she felt Lissa and was probably pissed at me.

"Hey Rose." I answered the phone.

"_Adrian what did you say to Lissa?" _She asked.

"Umm...Well..."

"_Ugh...Adrian just tell me what you said! I won't be mad."_

"I'm trying to think of a way to tell you without ruining more of your surprise."

"_Just tell me."_

"Can we talk about it later, we're pulling in to the court now."

"_Fine, but you have to come strait to my room."_

"Can I stop by my room first...its important."

She did a irritated sigh. _"Fine. Just make it quick."_

Crap she's mad. "Bye, I love you more than any thing. You know that right?" I said in a very loving voice trying to make it better.

"_Yes. I love you too. Bye" _She said in the same voice before she hung up. Good she wasn't to mad.

**AN: Hey thanks for reading. Please review. Links for pics of the ring the dogs and dresses are on my page.**


	7. Proposal

**AN: Hey thanks for the reviews. Ok so I was just working out with my brother it was like torture. Not really I'm just WAY out of shape. Ok here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**The same disclaimer applies.**

**7 Proposal**

**Rose's POV**

Once Lissa got home she came and sat on the couch between Christian and me. We were watching TV, but we weren't really paying attention. Our attention was our discussion about who would be a better king/queen Adrian or Lissa. Christian was all for Lissa, but I was kind of half and half.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lissa asked. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red rimed. Crap what all did he say.

"Oh, god, Lissa what happened." Christian hugged her.

"Hey Lissa can you talk for a sec." I said standing up. Then I jerked my head towards my room.

She nodded before standing up. "Yeah."

Once we were in we sat on my bed. "So whats up." She said acting like she was fine but it didn't work since she was still crying.

"Lis I heard what you said about Adrian taking me away from you."

"Oh, sorry. If you want to leave me and have a family him it's ok, don't let me stand in your way of being happy." she sobbed.

I just laughed. I know it sounds mean but really. Why was she flipping out about this I've had boyfriends before and she never did this, of course none of them proposed but still. "Lissa I won't be happy at all without you. I could be the queen of the world, be rich and have fancy cars and still Nobody can pull us apart, we have a bond so they like legit can't. Well unless they kill one of us."

"That did't hasn't kept you from leaving me before."

"Wow Lis now that was low. You know why I had to leave. And you know it wasn't to runaway with a boy. Imagine having to christian turned and you had to go to the other side of the world to find him, then once you found him you had to _kill_ him."

"I know, sorry that was harsh."

"I promised you if I go anywhere I'll take you with me, and you've seen what I'll do to keep a promise."

"Your right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked on you and Adrian like that."

Later that night I was sitting on my bed talking on the phone with Viktoria, and petting Daisy who was sitting on my lap, when Adrian walked in. He was smart and decided not to interrupt my conversation, probably because he didn't want to make me angry before he told me what he said to Lissa. So he just laid down next to me, kissed my cheek then started playing with Daisy.

Once I was done and put my phone on the bed side table, I looked at him silently telling him to start talking. Then he did a summersault of the bed landing on his knees. Either he's really hyper or extremely excited.

"Are you going to tell me what you said, or are just going to sit there. 'Cause if its the second one I'm going to have to leave and go talk to Lis. Then I'll probably be mad." I said impatiently.

"I'll tell you, but I have to give you your 'surprise'." He put air quotes around surprise.

"Oh, don't tell me your mad at her for telling me on accident."

"I wasn't just that...But we'll talk about that later." He shifted his weight so was now on one knee (Ah... so thats was the purpose of rolling of the bed) and he pulled a velvet box out of pocket. "Rosemarie Hathaway I have loved you since the moment I met you. I will love you forever. I want you to be the one I wake up to every morning, and the mother of my children. Will you mary me?" He said lovingly.

"Yes, of corse I'll mary you." I squealed.

He jumped up and tackled me to the bed, attacking my face with kisses. "I love you more than anything Rose." He said before slipping the most stunning ring in the world on left ring finger. Once it was on I got the familiar tingling feeling that I always get when I put things on that are charmed with spirit on.

I shot up. "You charmed it!" He just nodded, still laying on my bed. "Oh... Thats what you said. Oh I understand now. I got sucked into her head and all I heard was you saying 'To help her with _**your**_ darkness' and then the part about you taking me from her. I already talked to her about that though."

"Ok well I guess we don't have to talk that then." He said pulling me back down to the bed. "Because I have plenty of other things I would like to do with my fiancé."

I giggled and put my finger on his lips stopping him right before he could kiss me. "Ah ah ah, you have just filled up my schedule to the max."

"What! How?" He whined.

"Well now I have to talk to Lissa about me not being her guardian any more, then I have resign from being a guardian so they can give Lissa a new one, which is not a the quickest thing to do. Oh and I'll have to tell my mom eventually. Or I could just have dad do that. I don't feel like getting killed by my own mother, it was bad enough when she gave me a black eye." I rambled.

"I'm sorry." he said so quietly I could hardly hear it. He was staring at the bed so he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I pulled his chin up so he had to look at me. "Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Well first, you don't a very good relationship with your mom...no offense...and I just make it even worse."

"Adrian, I haven't given a shit about what my mom thinks since I was two. And if I really wanted to have a good relationship with her I would."

"Second, Lis was right I'm taking you away from her. Not only her but being her guardian. Thats what you've wanted to do since you were two and it's not right for me to take that from you." He said sounding like he was going to start to cry.

"Adrian, I would give up everything for you. I told you last night that I would do this, and I think I've killed my fair share of stigoi. The stigoi in Russia were afraid of me. Well except for one, but we're not going to talk about him. It's just you and me, if Lis wants to come she can."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Why did he sounded so amazed, was he paying any attention last night?

"Yes. Ok I'm going to go talk to Lis." I kissed him on the lips. "I love you, and I will never regret saying yes to you."

"Rosemarie Ivashkov." I murmured before Leaving.

He grinned ear to ear then said, "I love the sound of that."

**AN: WOW that was short sorry. :-∆ Ok well I have an idea for a new story. Its pretty good (well in my head) Its based off a dream I had. Sounds weird I know.**

**Whatever Please review. :)**


	8. Home Far Away or Not

**AN:**** Hey sorry I'm updating so late, I had testing at school**** (Bleck)****, and showing my horses. It was very hectic. This will be longer I promise. Well here it is hope you like it.**

**8 Home Far Away or not**

**Rose's POV**

The talk with Lissa went nicely since we basically already had it, and resigning didn't take nearly as long as I thought so It was just Adrian and me. He got to do _everything_ he wanted to do. So we basically spent the whole day in bed. It was amazing! Way better than it was with Dimitri.

We where laying in bed wrapped in each others arms when he pulled back to look at me. "What is it babe?" I asked.

"You've never met my family, have you?"

"Well I saw your dad at Priscilla Voda's big dinner at the ski lodge, but thats it." I said amazed that we were engaged and I still don't know his family. WOW.

"Would you like to go meet them? We could go to day if you want." He said excitedly.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Ok. I'll have to pack and tell Lissa... Wait what about Daisy?"

"Well we have three options. One bring her, two leave her here with Lis, or three leave her with Abe." He said counting off the options on his fingers.

"Well I think Abe might be leaving for god knows where soon, so only option one and two." I stated.

"I think you should bring her." He said.

"Are you sure that would be ok?"

"I'll call and tell them we're coming while your packing, and I'll ask if it would be ok."

"Wait don't you have to pack?..." He gave me a look that said 'are you kidding'. "OOOh yeah its your house." I did a little nervous laugh.

"I love you Little Dhampir." He said kissing my head.

"I love you too." I said before skipping off to the closet to get dressed and get packed.

I wore a plain white scoop neck tee tucked in to a black ruffled mini skirt. I also had on a necklace with a heart pendent that had black and clear rhinestones on it. Adrian had given me the necklace back when we lived at the academy.

I stood in the mirror looking at myself, I had to admit I look pretty damn good. I was still staring at myself when I pulled out my phone to call Lissa.

She must have looked at the caller ID because when she picked up she knew it was me._ "Ahh... Rose we're in the same house why are you calling me."_

"Oh sorry I'm just busy doing things, I thought I could multi task."

"_What are you doing? Your not doing Adrian, 'cause he's out hear on the phone."_

"Yeah, he's talking to his parents he thought it would be a good idea if I met them before the wedding."

"_Yeah thats always good_." She said sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"Ok I'm done packing I'm coming out there miss attitude." I said hanging up my phone.

I was walking out my door a second later. "Why do you two even bother using phones?"

"'Cause if we use the bond it annoys people apparently." I said glaring at him. He hates it when we talk through the bond, he thinks we talk about him. Stupid boy.

"Just when you talk about me."

"Christian when will you finally under stand this. **We. Don't. Talk. About. You.**"

"Sure..."

"Lis back me you on this."

"We don't Christian. As much as I love talking about you, Rose would probably kick my ass if I was filling her head with thoughts about you." She said.

"Yes, I would." I stated.

"Play nice Little Dhampir." Adrian said coming up behind me.

"She might be little but she's ferocious." Christian said.

"Damn right. Better remember it Flames." I said.

"Bring it on Hathaway." Christian said making a ball of fire in hand.

Adrian grabbed me before I could attack him and through me over his shoulder. My hands went strait to my butt to keep my skirt down. I knew he wouldn't put my down if I started screaming and kicking so I went for a different approach. "Babe, I love this view of your adorable butt..." I said in my most seductive tone, "...And I'm sure Christian is _**loving**_ the view of _my_ sexy ass..." Lissa covered Christian's eyes and I laughed, "but is this any way to treat your fiancé?"

He put me down immediately. I straitened out my clothes and picked up Daisy. "Ok, well we got to get going. Oh and you can bring Daisy. So get her and your stuff." He said awkwardly.

"Already done." I walked over to Lissa and hugged her. "See you when we get back. Love ya" I turned to Christian. "It on when I get home, so you should start training and working out and shit, 'cause your gonna need to bring your A game."

"Love you to Rose." Christian mocked.

I laughed. "Bye guys." I said before closing the door. When Adrian and I got out side I expected Drake to meet us with the golf cart. Oh no there was none of that when we got down he put our stuff in the just about the coolest car I've ever seen. My jaw hit the ground. "Adrian wh- wha- what is this?" I said shocked gesturing to the car.

He raised an eye brow. "umm... Its a 2003 Lamborghini Murciélago Convertible. I'm getting a new lambo soon though this ones getting old."

"What! Why would you get rid of a yellow god in car form?"

"Do you want it?"

"Seriously?!?!" I squealed.

"Yeah, why would I want it I'm getting a new one when we get there. I'll have Drake drive it home."

"Wait we're driving?" I thought he lived in Romania.

"My family is at our house by the court. Thats whats made me want to visit since they aren't over an ocean."

"Ah...I see. Lets go." I said running to the car. It has butterfly doors that are sweet. We slip in put the doors down then drive away.

They lived really close, It only took us 10 minutes to get there. The mansion was amazing. It looked like a mini castle, not that it was small just smaller than a castle. It was white with a black roof.

"Wow." I said.

Adrian walked up next to me after handing our bags to some one to take to our room. "I know it's so small. I would have taken you to the main house in Romania but I thought you might like this better since its closer..." He trailed off. He ran his hand through his hair and cough a glance of me staring at him mouth wide open. "What?"

"You think this is small?"

"Well yeah. You should see the other houses. However my sister dose have two horses here, and there are trails in the woods you can take them on...but she has more in Romania but whatever."

"Which sister?" I asked he gave me a brief summery of his family on the way here. I knew he had two sisters, Marie who is 13, and Adrianna his twin sister. His parents are Nathan and Mercedes. His grandpa Derick lived with them.

"Marie of course. She's the baby dad gives her whatever she wants. Like one year when she was like three she asked for a pony for christmas, and 'Santa' had a barn built and filled it with at least 20 show horses. Now she has her own company showing, training, breeding, and selling quarter horses." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Really?" I asked not believing him.

"Hell yeah. I you don't believe me look for your self." He said pointing to a small barn next to a out door ridding arena. In the arena was a girl with long hair the same color as Adrian's loping huge black horse. It looked like it was in slow motion.

I didn't notice that she stopped by the fence and was looking at me looking at the horse. "He jumps too." She said hopping of the horse. She draped the rains over his neck and ran to Adrian, the horse slowly walking behind. "Adrian!" Squealed before jumping on him hugging him. "I missed you so much, Adrianna is _soo _boring." She gushed. I giggled. She slid off of him. "You must be Rose." She looked at Adrian for a conformation. Then she hugged me tightly. "Thank you for making my brother happy. Before you he was an annoying, rude, arrogant, drunk, smelly, mean, lazy at times, smartass-"

"Ok she gets it." Adrian interrupted. I have a feeling that if she keep going we'd be here all night.

"Well he's still a little rude and annoying, but he's definitely changed for the better."

"Thanks." I said. I was so glad she liked me.

She noticed Daisy. "OMG, You have a Pug-a-mo!" She squealed clapping her hands. Causing her horse to flinch.

I nodded. "Her name is Daisy."

"Can I hold her?" She asked excitedly. Wow.

"Yeah sure." I said handing Daisy to her.

She was smiling ear to ear when she looked at the horse. "I'm so Chance baby." She said petting his nose before she screamed. "JAMES!"

A little man scurried out of the barn. "Yes Lady Ivashkov?"

"Can you take Chance in and untack him for me?"

"Yes, ma'am" Then he grabbed Chance and went back in the barn."

"Now lets go show you to mom and dad. They'll be so happy you two are finally here." Marie said before skipping towards the house with my dog. Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to the house.

That went well, but I wander how his parents will like me.

**AN: Hey. Thanks for reading it. Please review and tell me if you like it. Do you like Marie? Is the horse thing stupid? Was it long enough?**

**O yeah don't for get to look at the links on my page.**

**:)VC(:**


	9. Mommy, Popsicles and a Bitch

**AN: Hey heres chapter 9. I wonder how Adrian parents are going to react to Rose. Read and find out.**

**:)VC(:**

* * *

**9 Mommy and Popsicles and a Bitch**

I was wondering how Adrian's parents were going to react to me as we walked to the house. Adrian must have felt me tense up because he started rubbing my arm soothingly. "Don't worry they'll love you. Not nearly as much as me 'cause I don't think thats possible. But still love you." He said.

I laughed. "Can you like read my mind?"

"No, I just pay attention. I know you very well." He smiled.

We walked inside. The interior is just as gorgeous as the exterior. "Mommy, Popsicles," Marie screamed in a very daddy little angle manor, "Adrian and Rose are here."

"Mommy and who?" I murmur to Adrian.

He laughed. "Popsicles. Its what she calls my dad for some reason." He shrugged. "It came from her originally calling him Papa, then it went to Poppy, and somehow it went to Popsicles. He has many names. It's weird I know. I mainly stick with dad or Nathan. Or occasionally Nate, but I don't suggest calling him that since only my mom calls him that. I only do it to annoy him or get his attention."

I laughed with him. "Good to know."

We entered the massive living room where his parents were waiting for us. His mom was sitting on the couch His dad looked like he was posed to have his picture taken, he was standing by the giant fire place with his elbow leaning on the mantle, dramatically looking into the flames. Apparently he was deep in thought because he kept making faces. WOW. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Umm...Earth to Nate...Dad I'm home...With my fiancé...Rose..." Adrian said trying to get his dad's attention.

Nathan looked up. "Oh, son nice to have you home." He said as he walked over to give him a hug. he looked over at me. "Ah...You must be Rose. I'm _Nathan_, Adrian's father." He glared at Adrian then shook my hand that wasn't occupied by Adrian's.

"Don't worry Dad I already explained your multiple identity issues." Adrian laughed.

"See you laugh at your own jokes too." Marie pointed out. What the hell is she talking about? I looked up to Adrian for a explanation, but Marie Explained instead. "When he called Mom and I answered, wail we were on the cruse over here, I was like '_Hey guess where I am._' and he was like '_Where?_'" She made her voice high pitch to mock Adrian (Even though his voice is not high pitch) which made me laugh. "And I was like '_I'm on a boat!_' Then I laughed and He was like '_Nice Marie laughing at your own joke._' It was very mean."

"My voice does not sound like that! And I was not being mean. You wouldn't let me talk to mom on her phone."

"You wer–"

Adrian's Mom cut her off before she could finnish. "Ah...So nice too have the family together." She walked over hugged Adrian then surprisingly hugged me too. "Thank you for making my son happy. I'm Mercedes." I smiled and hugged her back.

That's right about when the most arrogant brat made her grand entrance. "I herd Marie whining and knew my fabulous little brother was here."

"Adrianna your only 15 minutes older than me calm down." Adrian sighed.

"Hey I'll take anything I can get to be better than the _amazing _Adrian!" she smirked.

I could see my self liking her. I smiled, which was apparently a mistake. Adrianna gasped then laughed. "Adrian I see you brought your little blood whore, but I would really like to meet your fiancé. Where is she?" I spoke to soon. That bitch. How dare she call me a blood whore? Oh she's one of those royals, the ones that think their guardians are like servants and treat them like there a pice of shit. She looked around looking for someone.

"She's standing right in front of you." Adrian snarled. I held up my left had showing her the ring. "FOR YOU INFORMATION I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER DRINK FROM ROSE! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT DATING AVERY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE A BITCH! I LOVE ROSE MORE THAN LIFE, AVERY HAD TO USE COMPOLTION ON ME TO MAKE ME ABLE TO STAND HER! SO YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT AND TELL THE PHYCO TO MOVE ON, 'CAUSE IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" He yelled in her face. What Avery? What does she have to do with any of this?

"Hey Rose do you want to go see the barn?" Marie asked trying to get me out of there.

"K." I said stiffly still glaring at Adrianna.

I kissed Adrian on the cheek before Marie dragged me out. About half way to the barn I realized something and burst out laughing. Marie looked at me like I lost my mind. After a while she asked, "What the hell are you laughing about." Wow strong language for a 13 year old, I'm not saying mine was any better. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. "Oh come on. I said hell woopdie doo. I grew up listening to Adrian and Adrianna fight. They were a billion times worse. So be grateful I'm not swearing left and right. Now tell me why you were laughing out of nowhere while my siblings are screaming at each other. I don't know how you deal with him 24/7. If I were you I'd probably kill myself by now. However he has changed a lot since he meet you and even more since you two started dating. Knowing my brother I don't even want to know why or how."

I laughed harder. I do like Marie. She's nothing like her sister. We'll maybe physically but thats not important. "I don't know either. I was laughing because he hasn't had a drink or cigarette forever so he has _**A TON**_ of spirit darkness built up and he's going to take it all out on her." Marie laughed with me. "Your sister picked the perfect time to pick a fight with him. NOT. But it serves her right."

Once we got to the barn James informed her that Chance had a scrape on his leg. Marie handed me daisy who she was still holding. James pulled the horse from his stall and held him in the aisle. There was a little scratch on his knee. James said he got it when he laid down. Marie rubbed her hand over it and kissed it. "My poor baby boy." She said then stood up and hugged his neck.

I looked closely at the scrape and saw it pulling itself together. I kneeled dow and brushed my hand over it. It was healed. "Hey Marie have you specialized yet?"

"No, my teachers always like," she made her voice sound like an old lady's, "Oh sweetie it'll be next year," She rolled her eyes. Her voice went back to normal, "Sure that's what you said last year. Annoying old people."

"Ok Marie focus on me really hard...Do you see a dark shadow around me...or like a black ring around me."

She squinted really hard then she screamed and jumped away from me. "Oh my god Rose theres dark ness all around you. Oh now theres some yellow specks in it. What the hell is it?"

"Its my aura. The specks mean I'm happy I think. We'll have to ask Adrian. We have to see him. I don't care if their still fighting."

We started walking to the house. I kept talking about Adrian. "When you talk about my brother your aura fills up with pink specks. Its almost all pink now." I blushed. She stopped and hugged me. "You really do love him, your not just one of those girls who only want to sleep with him or his money or name. I'm so glad you walked up on that porch at the ski resort. If you didn't I was afraid he was going to loose it and hurt himself or worse. His life was plummeting out of control and you come and take the rains and bring my brother back. Thank you." She was crying now. I rubbed her back.

"Any time." I said.

"She's right." Adrianna said from the porch. That was the last thing I thought I'd hear from her. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch." She murmured. You could tell it was forced and she didn't mean it.

"Adrianna that was pathetic, your a better actress than that. go inside and work on it." Marie demanded. Adrianna growled and stalked back inside. Marie ant I burst out laughing and went inside to tell Adrian the news.

* * *

**AN: Hey I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**:)Nikki(:**


	10. She's Got It!

**AN: Hey Guess who. If you guessed Nikki your wrong. JK. LoL. Thank you to those of you who did review. **

**(:Nikki:)**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**10 She's Got It!**

"ADRIAN, ADRIAN, COME HERE!" I screamed as dragged Marie in the house. I ran around for the _house _looking for him.

Eventually I stopped and turned to Marie. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug on her face, it reminded me of Adrain. "You have _NO_ idea where your going do you?" I put a huge cheesy smile on my face and shook my head. "That's what I thought." She laughed and turned around to walk the other way. Crap I was going the complete opposite direction. I started following her. Once I was next to her she looked at Daisy who I was still carrying. "You know you can put her down. I herd she fallows you every where, so I wouldn't about her getting lost." She stated.

"OK..." I put Daisy down hesitantly.

"She's not gonna break."

"Whatever you say, Marie." I laughed.

"Come on lets go. It's a long walk you got us all the way on the other side of the house."

"Wait why'd you let me go that far?"

"One you never asked. Two it was Well,, but wow are you fast. Well, of course you are your the best guardian out there."

"Where'd you here that?"

"I was listening to some of our guardians talking about you, to see what I was going to be dealing with, and they were saying that you were the best and that you were trained by the best. The way they were talking about you made you sound like a goddess."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Marie's POV **

**(When she was eavesdropping on the guardians) **

_I was cooling off my horse Norman after jumping him and I saw a little powwow going on with the guardians that were there incase I fell of again while jumping._

"_I heard Lord Adrian is coming soon with his new fiancé." One said._

"_Really? Who is she?" A second one asked._

"_Guardian Hathaway."_

"_Janine Hathaway!"_

"_NO ya dunce. Rose her and Abe Mazur hot, sexy, __**badass**__ Daughter."_

"_Oh my god. The chick Belikov was mentoring?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I herd she killed two strigoi when she was 17 with a fake sward!"_

"_WOW. I hard that during the attack at St. Vlad's her and some fire user, I think it was the Ozera strigoi wanna be, killed more than half working __**together.**__"_

"_Yeah and then after that she went to Russia and killed 100s of strigoi."_

"_Whoa!"_

"_Wait, wait, wait. Aren't her and Belikov a thing?"_

"_You really are idiot. We need to get you a dunce cap."_

"_What! Why?"_

"_Do you know why she went to Russia?" The dumb one shook his head.(If he's so dumb why's he my guardian? Of corse they give the worst to me) "God. She went to Russia to fulfill a promise she made to Dimitri, which was to kill him if he ever turned. So she dropped out and went to his home town to find him. I'm not sure about the details, but I know he ended up kidnapping her and tortured her trying to get her to turn with him so they could live together. Somehow Adrain helped her get back. He actually funded the whole trip."_

"_WOW..."_

Present

Rose's hair was up in a pony tail, so I drifted back a little bit to see her marks. Her hair was so long I could just barely see her neck. But the part I did see was covered with little lightning bolt x's. Wow. I wanted to move her hair so badly so I could see her whole neck. So being me I did.

She immediately turned around to look at me. Oh shit. "Umm...Marie what are you doing?"

"Oh...I...Umm..."

"You were checking out my marks, weren't you?" I nodded. "All you had to do was ask." She turned and lifted her pony tail. WOW. There was like no skin showing. "You can touch them if you want." She stated. I brushed my hand over them.

"What's the star mean?"

"That means I was in a battle and they don't know how many I killed but me and my friends Boyfriend Christian Ozera, he's a fire user, kicked ass and killed over half the stigoi together."

"Wow they were right." I blurted out.

"Who?"

"Oh, My guardians. When they where talking about you they were telling each other stories they've herd about you."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Rose's POV**

Oh great this could be interesting. "What all do you know?"

"Umm, well I herd that you killed two strigoi when you where 17 with a fake sword–"

"OK, it wasn't fake just _really _old and dull...continue."

She laughed. "Your very modest. They also said you went on a trip to Russia, funded by my brother, killed a ton of stigoi, then you were captured by your turned ex-mentor/boyfriend and then he tortured you trying to get you to turn with him..." She trailed off.

"OK I'll leave that one as it is. Adrain's the only person who knows what really happened there. Oh don't tell anyone about the whole boyfriend/mentor thing."

"K, my lips are sealed." She faked zipping her lips then locked them and through away the key.

I laughed. "Cute."

"Thanks."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Adrain's POV**

Dad drug bitch sis and me into his den after Adrianna came back in after "apologizing" to Rose.

"Adrian why did you have to go fuck up the bloodline by proposing to that bitchy blood whore!" Adrianna screamed.

"Shut up Adrianna. The one thats being bitchy right now is you." I yelled back.

Dad sat on his desk arms crossed over his chest looking supper pissed. "You know Adrian you sister does have a point. By proposing to Rose your one ruining our bloodline, and two possibly losing your future as king."

"If you care so much about your fucking bloodline disown me. I'll leave and you'll never see me again...As for being king I don't really give a shit. I'd rather be a poor homeless person with Rose than be a king without her. We're a package deal, you either have both of us or neither of us." I fumed.

"We are not disowning him." My mom cried from the door. She hates it that our family is so separated. Having her on my side is a huge advantage, dad would do anything to make her happy. It kind of reminded me of Rose and me. "Your not taking my son away from me, Nathan." She was mad now. "And he's never been happier with Rose, she saved him from the downwards spiral he was on. So Rose stays to. I will not stand to lose my family over a silly bloodline."

"Of course honey." Dad said.

Adrianna's jaw dropped. "What dad...But you said...but. Daddy!" She whined

"You just want me to date Avery." I said. "Just drop it Dad made his decision and I made mine about Avery a long time ago."

With that I walked out of the den to have Rose and Marie crash into me nocking me over. "ADRAIN!" Rose who was now on to of me squealed.

"Hey, Rose." I laughed. "I missed you too, but its only been like 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to long." She laughed her beautiful laugh then jumped up and pointed at Marie. "She's got it!" She squealed.

"She's got what? I know she's got a lot of junk but..." I trailed off confused at what she's trying to tell me.

She hit her head with her palm and shook her head. "No, not that. She's a spirit user."

"WHAT!" I looked over at my sister and noticed her aura was gold. "How'd I never notice that?"

"I thought of two possible reasons one being you haven't seen her since she specialized. Two when you were here you were..." She stopped not wanting to mention my drinking.

"Drunk or smoking." I finished. She nodded and did something that truly surprised me. She started crying. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. "Shh...Rose, its okay. As long I have you I won't need to do that. I promise I'm drug free now. I don't need it, you heal me of my darkness just by breathing. Without you I'd probably would have killed myself with all that shit by now. You saved me." She looked up and kissed me on the cheek then put her hear in the crook of my neck.

I looked around at my family and they all crying, even Adrianna. Wow. "That was so sweet. I never knew Adrian had a heart..." Adrianna wept. I couldn't tell if she was fake crying to make it look like she cared or her mouth just never went out of bitch mode.

"Way to ruin a moment Adrianna." Marie sneered. "You were right though it was sweet, especially with all the pink in Adrian's aura."

"So you can see auras?" I asked. She nodded. "So what do you think of Rose's?"

"It scared the..." She paused, watching her language in front of the parental units, "_Poop_ out of me when I first saw it. Then on the way to the house she was talking about you and it was filled with pink, it was so adorable."

Rose blushed and I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Little Dhampir."

"I love you, too." She replied.

Thats right about when the old fart came out carrying...Daisy. Oh no. Please tell me he didn't hurt her.

"Grandpa!" Marie squealed. She ran up and hugged him. _Why is she so exited to see him, he lives with them? _I thought. _Dork._ "I'm not a dork!" She whined.

"Umm...Marie I didn't say that out loud." I said puzzled. I looked at Rose. "Did I?"

She shook her head. At first she looked puzzled then a huge grin slowly crept on her face. "I think your sister's like Edward Cullen." She laughed. "Congratulations."

"Ugh...Don't compare my sister to that _thing_...Wait wouldn't she already know that she could...read minds."

"Not if its through the auras." She stated.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: Hey I hope you liked it. Please review. **

**:)ⓋⒸ(:**

牙血


End file.
